


An Interesting (Magical) Turn of Events

by Nymaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Durmstrang Steve, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gryffindor Danny, M/M, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for another Triwizard Tournament and the students of Hogwarts are in for an interesting year, especially one Danny Williams.</p><p>"Merlin's beard, that's Steven McGarrett!"<br/>"Who?"<br/>"The quidditch player!" Kono answers, looking at him in astonishment. "He's sitting on Chin's left!"<br/>Danny shrugs, not bothering to look. "You know, I'm actually more into football. Give me the New York Jets any day."<br/>"He's the youngest chaser to ever make it on a professional team!" she explains with faint disbelief, like his ignorance on the subject is physically painful to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meetings

Excited chatter and barely restrained anticipation fill the air, as most, if not all, students currently attending Hogwarts stand assembled on the great stairs leading up to the castle, dividing their rapt attention between the ominous depths of the lake and the vast, clear sky.

A cry of surprised delight comes from the front and a small Hufflepuff girl, no more than a second-year, gestures to a little dark dot forming in the sky above the forbidden forest.

Kono nudges Danny, an infectious grin on her face and _yes, this is really happening_.

Danny holds his breath with the rest of the student body, as the first winged horses come into sight, all eyes fixed on the majestic carriage emerging behind the clouds.  
Then all hell breaks loose and they're abruptly smothered by boisterous exclamations and wildly waving students, shouting their welcome to the in flying representatives of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Loud laughter mixed with fragments of various conversations buzz around them, as the carriage draws nearer, until the horses smoothly touch down upon the ground and they get their first glimpse of the other students.

"Oh, the girls are so pretty!" exclaims a boy Danny vaguely recognises as the Hufflepuff seeker and watches his friend lean forward, hissing, "Shhh, Morgan! You know how Cindy can get!"  
With a faint flush Danny notes that they do look very attractive, especially the blond girl that just appeared from inside the carriage.  
The rather tall girl to his right seems to be more fascinated by Madame Maxime's stature, when she descends last from the carriage, while her friend, Max Bergman, a Ravenclaw prefect, openly admires the Abraxan horses.

Kono pinches him in the side and points excitedly towards the lake. "Oh Merlin, do you see it? Do you see it, Danny?"  
He has to go to his tiptoes to peek over the crowd and even so, he's only able to snatch glances.  
But a further look confirms that there's definitely something rising from the lake and then the mast breaks through the surface and pure chaos unfolds around them.

Kono is vibrating with excess energy and Danny has never seen her look so radiant. "They're here!" she exclaims joyfully, throwing her arms into the air with reckless abandon and promptly catching a boy right in the jaw.

As it happens, a moment later a giant ship arises in a spray of water, being expertly manoeuvred to the shore. Shortly after, the representatives of the Durmstrang Institute appear on deck, looking somber and quiet in comparison to the noisy Hogwarts crowd and the elegant, colourful robes of the Beauxbaton students.

The contrast is striking and Danny notices how people around them settle down, glancing nervously around, until Kono is the only one frantically waving in the direction of the ship.  
Professor Grover sends them an icy glare, making his displeasure clear and Kono finally stops after Danny's pointed whisper of, "Kono, you'll see him in a minute! Do you really want to get detention?"

With a flurry of robes Headmistress Jameson arrives at the steps, hurrying down and Danny barely catches her murmured "Damn the Minister", before she is at the carriage and exchanges polite greetings with Madame Maxime, until both women are joined by Headmaster White and the process is repeated. 

"Do you think it's true what they say?", Vince, a fellow Gryffindor, asks loudly, "That Durmstrang only trains dark wizards?"

Danny sighs, that comment is so typical for that loudmouth. One glance at Kono reveals her balling her fists, and since when is he supposed to be the rational one? 

"Yeah, well, you know what they say about rumours", Danny says aggressively throwing him a sharp smile. 

"But Grindelwald went there!" a chubby first-year pipes up. "And dad says they still only allow purebloods."

"Well, You-know-who attended Hogwarts", Kono snaps, crossing her arms defensively. 

"And he wasn't a pureblood either", Danny comments, backing her up. What a surprise that little revelation had been to all wizardkind.

"That's right!" agrees Kono, glowering, daring anyone to deny that.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Vince mumbles. "Got your period, Kalakaua?"

"Shut your face Fryer, or maybe I'll give you a period!" Danny shouts.

"Oh yeah?" challenges the other boy. And they're about to come to blows when-

"Detention!" Calls out a deep voice right behind them, cutting through the noise. Danny turns only to see Grover striding towards them, pinning them with his dark, disapproving glare. "Williams! Fryer! To me!"

"But Professor-!" protests Kono, and Danny gives her a quick shake of head. No need for them both to be caught up in detention, especially when she finally gets to see that elusive cousin of her.

Grover leads them forcefully back to school under mutters of "such an unworthy display", "behaving like children, in your seventh year!" and "a disgrace for Hogwarts!". They are given a whole speech on the matter, as well as the scheduled detention hours, before the professor releases them with a disdainful sniff.

***

It's quiet when they head back, all the students and their respective headmasters must have headed inside to enjoy the feast in the Great Hall.  
In front of the door, Danny and Vince exchange a terse nod in the unspoken understanding to let it go, before quietly sneaking inside to the Gryffindor table.

He plops down next to Kono and gives her a smile, immediately starting to fill his plate, before all dishes are replaced by dessert. He has to get at least some of the roast beef.  
"Everything alright, Danny?"

"Just got detention with Grover on Thursday, he'll probably make me scrub cauldrons for hours", he grumbles, stabbing at one of the eggs on his plate.  
"So, where is your cousin? Chin, right?"

"Over there", she says with a grimace, pointing to the Slytherin table, "Do you see Malfoy? He sits to his right." She sighs in defeat, shooting a dark glare at Malfoy's smug face. "Did they really have to pick Slytherin? The Beauxbaton students are sitting with the Ravenclaws", she adds slightly resentful. 

He's a little distracted, when he sees the pretty blond girl from Beauxbatons walk up to try a dish from the Hufflepuff table and he even manages to catch her name, 'Lori'.  
But he reluctantly stops himself from ogling and returns to searching for Kono's cousin in the crowd.

Next to Malfoy, huh? Danny lets his eyes sweep over the table, catching on light blond hair and pale skin. Malfoy wears his typical conceited, self important expression, but it's not as obnoxious as usual, apparently he's making an effort. Why did their year have to be saddled with a Malfoy?  
They're still one of the more prominent dark families, old money, even after their involvement with the Dark Lord, because apparently, when Harry Potter _(the-Boy-who-lived, the Chosen One, the Defeater of the Dark Lord)_ decides to pardon someone, even the likes of Draco Malfoy, the ministry scrambles to obey.  
And there must have been a reason for Potter to forgive and forget, - Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's school feud has been legendary, noted on even in history books - a reason the Daily Prophet could only speculate on.  
Some sources have even claimed that a friendship developed between them in recent years. That's utter bullshit however, if the elder Malfoy is anything like the one Danny has to put up with daily.  
Danny's not prejudiced, but he's seen enough of him to know that this Malfoy at least is still a supercilious prick. 

"Hope he doesn't like the little git", he comments and Kono snorts in agreement. 

Next to him sits an older, good-looking boy with asian features, probably 'Chin'. Kono's cousin doesn't seem to be particularly impressed by the young Malfoy-heir, although his manners are polite. Like all Durmstrang students, he wears a fur cape and a blood-red robe, although he appears to have ditched the matching fur hat. A walking stick completes the outfit.  
Danny honestly wonders how they aren't sweating like pigs under all that fur.

Suddenly fingers claw into his arm and Danny yelps at Kono's manic expression of delight.  
"Merlin's beard, that's Steven McGarrett!"

"Who?"

"The quidditch player!" Kono answers, looking at him in astonishment. "He's sitting on Chin's left!"

Danny shrugs, not bothering to look. "You know, I'm actually more into football. Give me the New York Jets any day." 

"He's the youngest chaser to ever make it on a professional team!" she explains with faint disbelief, like his ignorance on the subject is physically painful to her.

The news spreads rapidly down the table, like wild fire, and soon there are people everywhere, straining their head to get a glimpse of the celebrity, Danny being the exception.

"Never heard of him and I'm really not that interested, sorry", he admits, enjoying the shocked expressions of his housemates. He'd never get why Quidditch is so damn popular. For one, there are far too many balls involved in the game to make any sense, and how could it be fair to let the catch of the snitch basically decide the whole game? Danny shakes his head, aware that he will probably never truly understand how wizards think, despite being one of them.

"Dude, really? ", exclaims Jerry, who has been sitting directly opposite them and obviously listening in. "Danny, I'm muggle-born, too, but this guy is superfamous! He's like in almost every sports section of the Daily Prophet!"

"Which would actually mean something, if the wizarding world had more than _one_ sport, Jerry!" 

"It's not like we need more than one! Quidditch is awesome!" Jerry exclaims, leaning forward to catch his gaze.

Oh, now it's on! Danny can be equally stubborn, he's not giving in. "No, it's not, it doesn't make any sen-"

"Okay guys, that's it, timeout, no more arguments about Quidditch!" Kono demands and they settle down in awkward silence. 

 

Jerry decides to bridge the silence first and says awkwardly, "I didn't know you have a cousin in Durmstrang, Kono." Seeing her smile, he ducks his head a little to hide his blush." That's pretty cool. "

"Thanks! I haven't seen Chin in a while, but we write letters. After the war, there's been some trouble between his father and my branch of the family, different views on a lot of issues, so we don't get to meet often."

"Huh, so that's why you get owls so often!" Jerry surmises and Kono nods in confirmation. 

Danny's never asked before, because every time the topic of her cousin came up in conversation, Kono would close off, but this time she's fairly glowing with no traces of sadness apparent, so what the heck, he would ask.  
"So, I was wondering, what's Durmstrang like? "

"Chin doesn't talk much about school. They learn a lot more attack spells and charms though", she says quietly.

"I've heard it's like a military academy only they use wands instead of firearms", the muggle-born Jenna Kaye whispers to him. "They do drills and everything."

"That's stupid!" Josh, the guy next to her, scowls at them and says, "There's no war! And who would be idiotic enough to plan a coup with _Harry Potter_ as Head of the Auror division!"

Danny can't stop himself from butting in at that, "There's always a war _somewhere_ and we shouldn't expect Mr Potter to save us all the time."

"So being prepared for eventual conflict can be a good thing!" Kono says forcefully, closing the argument down before it really begins. 

Then dessert appears and the mouthwatering sight of the various delicacies serves as a good deterrent to any possible arguments.  
Good thing, too, because he can't wait to taste those jam doughnuts.

***

Later that day, Kono finally gets to see her cousin and Danny watches her light up in unabashed joy, before throwing herself into his arms with an enthusiastic 'Cuz!'and hugging tightly. Danny grins at the spectacle, then notices Chin's friend fidget awkwardly, as the cousins, or rather Kono, exchange news about their family.

He takes pity upon the guy, it must suck not to know anyone here, and tries for a pleasant smile, as he sticks his hand out. "Hey there, I'm Danny Williams. Uh, welcome to Hogwarts?"

The guy smiles, shaking his hand and damn he's really _tall_.  
"Thanks, I guess."

"So, who are you?" Since tall guy apparently doesn't know the basics of introducing oneself. 

For a second he looks shocked, then his eyes narrow and he's eyeballing Danny, like he's some kind of weird creature or space alien.  
Danny scowls at him in response, what the hell is his problem, he was just being nice! 

Abruptly the boy's expression lightens and he looks like he has figured something out.  
"Steven Jack Aloysius McGarrett", he says expectantly. 

"Huh...", Danny thinks the name sounds somewhat familiar, maybe Kono has mentioned it before? "Weird name."

And now there really is shock on McGarrett's face and okay, Danny has been seriously rude to say that about his name.  
"Uh, sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I know all the old pureblood families tend to have such names, but I'm muggle-born, so I'm still not quite used to it."

Squaring his shoulders he wonders, whether McGarrett is one of those superior assholes, who think they're so hot, because of their oh so pure blood. There's been less discrimination since the end of the war, but it's still there.  
If so, Danny isn't taking that lying down. 

Unexpectedly, McGarrett laughs and his eyes are warm, when he says, "Nice to meet you, Danny. And call me Steve, that shouldn't be too weird, right?"

Okay, so not an asshole.  
Danny grins. "Alright Steve."

His smile is blinding. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So, I know it's another WIP, but though my updates may be slow, I always finish eventually. I'll do my best to update regularly, I'm trying one chapter a week, posted on Saturday or Sunday)
> 
> A plot-bunny bit me with this idea and I couldn't stop imagining Steve in Durmstrang robes.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos would be lovely! :)
> 
>  _Btw: In the updated series, Steve's middle name is Jack in honor of Jack Lord, who played Steve McGarrett on the original series, while in the original series, Steve's middle name was "Aloysius" (pronounced AL-oh-wish-uss)_  
>  (this snippet of information is from Imdb)  
> So that's how Steve got his name here ;)


	2. Avoiding McGarrett

"Okay, so how was I supposed to know, huh? It's not like it's written on his forehead or something!"

Jerry buries his head in his arms, when he hears that, and Danny really hopes he isn't crying. Way to make him feel bad.  
They're back in the common room and Kono is still not over the fact that Danny didn't recognise the impossibly famous Steven McGarrett, when he stood right in front of him. 

"That's it! How can you not know?! I told you hours ago!" Kono almost shouts at him. And they're making a scene, lots of eyes are on the trio, and Danny fervently hopes the story won't circulate around school tomorrow. 

"I didn't look, alright! I wasn't interested, so I forgot, okay? People forget things!" Danny says, raising his hands defensively. 

"Did you at least get an autograph?" Jerry asks mournfully, his shaggy head barely lifting from the nest of his arms to look at him with wide, longing eyes.

Kono snorts. "That's Danny you're talking to. Of course he didn't!" With a dull thumb, Jerry's head is back where it was and only a long, shaggy mane remains in place of their friend.

"Why would I? It's not like I expected to meet anyone famous", Danny says bristling.

Sighing in resignation, Kono shakes her head with a murmured, "Only you, Danny." She turns to Jerry and pats him on the back, promising to get him an autograph the next time she sees McGarrett with Chin.  
"Don't worry, it's bound to happen, they're friends! Maybe you can even ask him yourself. " And Jerry's mood lightens considerably at that possibility.

"Sorry I didn't think about an autograph for you, buddy", he later tells Jerry, when they're getting ready to head to bed. 

"Not your fault", he mumbles sleepily. "Couldn't have known I wanted one so badly." And he's far more generous in his forgiveness than Danny initially expected.

"Yeah, but still..."

"It's alright, Danny. Go to sleep." 

But he can't sleep, his thoughts straying back to his strange encounter with McGarrett earlier. The guy must have been really gobsmacked to run into the only person in the castle, probably, who had no idea who the heck he is. He'd overheard even Professor Grover gush over McGarrett's abilities, which is practically unheard of. 

This is so embarrassing. 

He tries not to think about Rachel hearing this. Fat chance of that. She's probably congratulating herself right now for leaving him for that Slytherin jerk, Edwards. 

So yeah, Danny's made an ass out of himself, what else is new? 

At least it's not likely that he has to see McGarrett again, if he manages to avoid Chin.  
That shouldn't be too difficult, right? 

 

***

Avoiding McGarrett is a brilliant plan that lasts exactly until the fourth day at breakfast. They're just stuffing themselves with eggs and bacon, which the house elves make perfectly, all crispy and delicious, when suddenly Chin and McGarrett rise from the Slytherin table and cross the hall in the direction of the Gryffindor table. 

"Any space left?" asks Chin with a small smile and Kono immediately shoves herself into Jerry with a bright, "Sure, cuz!"

Laughing, Chin joins them, sitting down next to his cousin and waving McGarrett nearer.

"Uh, mind if I sit here?" McGarrett asks Danny with a smile, not at all put out about their previous exchange.

"Yeah! No problem!" Danny manages to get out, aware that at least all eyes from the Gryffindor table, if not the entire hall, are fixated on them. 

"Great." And with that he's squeezing himself between Danny and Chin until he's somehow seated on the bench, pressed tight against Danny and his friend from either side with barely any room to move. 

That can't be comfortable -  
"Are you _sure_ you want to sit here?"

"I'm fine." His brows furrow in a puzzled frown. "Why? Would you like me to leave?"

Danny practically feels the murderous energy focused on him, as his housemates give him the evil eye.  
"No! Stay if you want, I don't- " _care_ , "-mind."

That being said, he continues eating his breakfast, although it's pretty unsettling, because all the noise and laughter usually surrounding the Gryffindor table is muffled today and only Kono seems to be able to freely enjoy herself. He watches how several girls in his year have stopped eating in favour of giggling to each other and stealing glances at the guy next to him, he even gets envious glares directed to him. And Jerry might have stopped breathing.  
This is so ridiculous! The guy's a human being, not an alien for christ's sake!  
How Harry Potter, the-Boy-who-lived must have felt sitting at this same table, under a microscope of gazes.  
Or the rest of the Golden Trio for that matter, Danny feels like a bug next to McGarrett.

"So", he starts, to distract himself from the relentless onlookers, "you should really try the bacon, it's pretty good."  
McGarrett raises an eyebrow and looks amused, but puts some on his plate. 

Time to get this over with.  
"Look, McGarrett, sorry I didn't recognise you yesterday. I'm not really into Quidditch, which is probably strange to say to a professional player, I know." Danny sheepishly rubs at his neck and wishes the whole conversation would be over already. 

"No, don't apologise", he protests, "You took me by surprise, it was nice. Refreshing."

"Okay...", Danny says with a dubious glance at the other boy. 

"And please call me Steve." He smiles at him. "What year are you in, Danny?"

"Seventh. You?"

"I'm in the last year at Durmstrang", McGarrett replies, which was a great answer, because it actually tells Danny nothing at all. It's so frustrating sitting here, squirming under all those burning eyes, while McGarrett looks totally unaffected. Like it isn't a big deal that almost any girl in the hall, and he suspects a fair amount of boys as well, would throw themselves at him at the smallest sign of interest. Maybe even Rachel would-

No, no use to torture himself with that idea. 

Well, he might as well satisfy his curiosity, now that a Durmstrang student is actually in reach to answer his questions.  
"Ah, okay. You arrived with these fur capes and hats yesterday, so you're staying somewhere cold, right? I was wondering, in which country is Durmstrang exactly? Nobody seems to know."

The students around them (all eavesdropping of course) gape at him, at his sheer audacity to outright ask about a secret hidden and protected for centuries.  
McGarrett raises his eyebrow and says with baffled amusement, "You know I'm not allowed to tell you that, right?"

"Yeah, but can you like give me a clue? A hint? You could say 'warmer', when I'm getting closer to the truth?"

"'Warmer'?" he questions in confusion. 

"Yeah, I'm guessing countries and you tell me if I'm on the right track."

"No!" is McGarrett's rather vehement response, but Danny ignores him in favour of starting his little game. 

"Russia-"  
"Finland-"  
"Latvia-"  
"Switzerland-"

His eyebrows climb higher and higher. 

"Sweden-"  
"Scandinavia-"

Ah! There- a twitch! 

But before Danny can crow over his victory, there's a warm hand pressed over his mouth and McGarrett looks him straight in the eyes and says, "That's quite enough."

Danny swallows and nods, he notices how even Kono and Chin look at him with disapproval and sudden guilt wells up inside him. The guy has been nothing but nice to him and here he is, giving him such a hard time. Frankly, it was a dick move. 

"Sorry", he mumbles and lowers his eyes to the floor. "That was rude." It was more than that. Now would be a great moment to disapparate. 

"Yes, but it's alright. No harm done." And when Danny finally dares to dart a look up to the guy's face, he can see the faint outline of a smile, subdued, but there. 

"Could I have an autograph, please?" he blurts out and once more McGarrett's eyebrows ascend his forehead. 

"For _you_?" he enquires in a disbelieving tone.

Danny gives an apologetic shrug. "No, it's for a friend. I promised to ask you."

McGarrett pauses for a moment, then takes out his wand and casually conjures a piece of paper.  
"For who is it?"

"Jerry, uh, Ortega", Danny says, shuffling his feed. At least after this he could be sure that the boy would avoid him in the future.  
Breakfast is almost over and some students are already going on their way. Danny wants nothing more but to join them. 

"Here", McGarrett passes the paper to Danny and at least Jerry would be happy. 

"Thanks, and sorry for before", he forces out, although he'd much rather flee. 

"You're very interesting, Danny", he says, before Danny can slip away.  
"I think we're gonna get along great", he determines, shooting him a wide, toothy grin.

Somehow Danny seriously doubts that. 

***


	3. The Champions

"I can't believe you asked him that." Kono is obviously upset, dragging her bag aggressively to Transfiguration, not caring the slightest bit about crinkled pages.

"Yeah, me neither", replies Danny with a resigned sigh. 

"At least you got me an autograph?" Jerry offers hesitantly, a happy glow surrounding him ever since Danny has given it to him.

"There's that at least", he acknowledges. "Did you grab your Transfiguration book, Jerry? I think I forgot mine in the tower."

"Yep, we can share."

"Oh thank god, I thought I would have to run and get it." He grins in relief. Possible detention avoided.

"What is it about Steve that makes you put a foot into your mouth?" Kono continues, still looking angry.

"Steve, is it?" he shoots back. 

"By Merlin, of course it's Steve. He's friends with Chin, I see him almost as often as my cousin! So, what's your problem?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe all the people shooting death glares at me", Danny snaps. 

"Try death _threats_ , it puts things into perspective!" Kono grits out.

And that stops Danny cold. He knows the girls have given her trouble, because she's actually talking to McGarrett and not just hanging around him like a swarm of flies, but he didn't think it was that bad.  
He should have though. 

Kono softens at his and Jerry's stricken expressions.  
"Let's not talk about that. It's not that bad okay, I promise."

Taking his cue, Jerry changes the subject to the Triwizard Tournament and the Goblet of Fire that has been installed in the Great Hall.

"Are you throwing your name in, Kono?" he asks excitedly. 

"Sure I am! I'm going to wipe the floor with the other champions if I win!" She cracks her knuckles in anticipation.

"What if it's Chin?" Danny can't help but ask. 

"It is what it is, I'd still compete." And she sounds determined about that. "Though I honestly don't think he'll be chosen", she muses, "Chin would make a good candidate, but I've heard about several other that appear more likely. There's Catherine Rollins for example, she's supposed to be very badass at Potions, Herbology and Charms. Also quite good with spells and hand-to-hand-combat from what I've heard."

"Hand-to-hand-combat?", Jerry mutters with wide eyes and they've reached the class room and take their seats and start to get their books out, while Kono continues her list of possible Durmstrang champions. 

" Yeah, then there's a guy called Victor Hesse, he and Steve are rivals and he's supposed to be really good. Mostly focuses on attack spells and transfiguration stuff." Kono stops and curses when she notices that her quill has leaked and her papers are stained with blue ink. 

"Wait, I have a nifty hex for that", Danny chimes in and with a flourish of his wand the stains are gone. 

"Thanks Danny!" Kono gives him a bright smile, the first since the incident in the Great Hall.  
"And of course there's Steve. He's probably the favourite one, everyone knows that. Headmaster White is pretty obvious in his attention and it's not just because of his Quidditch career. It would honestly surprise me, if he wasn't chosen by the Goblet. Nobody knows for sure, naturally, but he makes the perfect champion. He's so talented, you should see what he can do with a wand! Seriously, his combat skills are nothing to laugh about and even his potion abilities are good." 

So much praise is very unusual for Kono, in fact Danny has never heard her gush like that. Maybe it's a crush? 

And how exactly did she find out so much in such a short time? 

Their stunned gazes seem to beg the question, because Kono rolls her eyes and reveals, "You know Durmstrang students gossip, too, right? They're just not as obvious." Which makes perfect sense, actually. 

Intrigued, he wonders, "What about Beauxbatons? Do they say anything about their possible Champion?"

"They do actually. Lots of people say Lori Weston is going to make it. Apparently she's a very talented witch, knows all kinds of charms -" 

"Wait, did you say Lori? Beautiful, leggy blonde?" 

Kono shoots him a glare at his description.  
"Yes. Steve talks to her sometimes and he likes her. Well, she seems nice enough, a little arrogant, but definitely clever."  
Figures that such a girl would go for the famous Quidditch player and some looser that's still in school. 

"Another definite contender is a guy called Wo Fat. From what I've heard he's only joined the school last year, but already has the reputation of being ruthless and seriously scary. I've met him and I can't say I disagree with the assessment. Don't know much about his special abilities, only that he has them."

Danny exchanges a quick glance with Jerry and notices the other gulping at the description. There are not many wizards that can scare their always so brave and very Gryffindor friend. 

 

"What about you, Danny?", she challenges, her eyes burning with the fiery hunger to prove herself and to measure their abilities against each other. "Think you can beat me?"

"No, thanks, I like to keep my limbs attached", he drawls, releasing the tension and makes Kono laugh. "I don't want to compete, have you seen the statistics? The death toll? I'd actually like to see my parents again, as well as my siblings, so nope, the glory is not for me."  
He grins then queries his friend, "You doing it, Jerry?"

"Hell yeah, you bet I am! I don't think I'll be chosen, but this is the chance of a lifetime!"

"If one of you makes it, I'll be cheering from the sidelines, just don't ask me to bring my pom-poms" he quips lightly, revelling in Jerry's merry laughter and Kono's puzzled, "Pom-poms?".

As horrible as it sounds, he knows Jerry won't be chosen, he's just not good enough. But he worries for Kono, because she has everything a Hogwarts Champion would need. Confidence, magical skill and physical ability as well as a brave heart.

She's his best friend and he just wishes that this one time she would lose instead of win, would be safe instead of brave.

Then the professor strides in and all thoughts of terribly dangerous tournaments forgotten. 

***

This night Danny sneaks out of the Gryffindor Tower, leaving a contently snoring Jerry and sleep-babbling Fryer in their beds, to slink into the Great Hall. It's a stupid, reckless idea and he shouldn't be doing this, should turn around in this instance, because it's foolish and risky and could at the very least leave him severely injured if not dead. 

For a good ten minutes he just stares at the Goblet of Fire, clutching the piece of paper with his name, _Daniel Williams_ , written upon, until it's crumpled beyond recognition. 

He can't describe the feeling, but he senses it deep in his guts. Kono is going to be the Hogwarts Champion, because there's no one viable in their year or the one below to compete with her level of intelligence and skill. And Danny knows he's good, he gets his fair number of O's and E's and their DADA professor has already told him that he'd make a good, maybe great, auror. 

Heck he doesn't want to do this. But he hates the thought of Kono facing the likes of Hesse, Wo Fat or Steve McGarrett more. 

She wants this so much, it would be selfish to take it away from her. But he's not, he reminds himself, the Goblet chooses and he just gives it one more possibility to consider. 

He stays until the flames devour the paper, then he leaves to slink back to bed. 

***

For most of the student body the evening can't come soon enough, excitement permeates the air and Danny can almost taste the feverish tension surrounding them. Kono hasn't stopped fidgeting since this morning and Jerry has exhibited an unfortunate spell of forgetfulness throughout the day. Thankfully the teachers were more tolerant than usually today and let it slide, otherwise surely half his class would serve detention in Charms. Potions was a catastrophe best left unmentioned.

"If it's Fryer, I'm gonna puke", Danny remarks, wringing a laugh from both Kono and Jerry. "Scratch that, if it's Malfoy I'm gonna need more than a bucket."  
He keeps the joking up during dinner, making sure they both eat something, even if Danny himself feels too ill to participate. 

Finally Headmistress Jameson stands up, spreads her hands in a gesture that encompasses the hall and announces the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament, then ceremonially presents the Goblet of Fire and lets the ritual begin. 

The first piece of paper that erupts in a rush of red and yellow flames is the Champion for Durmstrang. To no one's surprise the name _Steve McGarrett_ is announced.  
Danny watches the boy, man really, accept his new title with pride and joy and for a second their eyes catch across the hall and interlock. Then the moment is gone and Steve is congratulated on all sides, but only Chin gives him a hug and there is no resentment or envy in the gesture. 

Red flames and sparks herald the Goblet's next choice and Beauxbaton gains the mysterious _Wo Fat_ as its Champion, who accepts the honour stoically and without fanfare.  
Though Lori Weston must fight with her own disappointment, she remains dignified and wishes the new Champion good luck and Danny admires the strength of character it took to do that. 

Then the long awaited moment is there and the Hogwarts Champion is chosen. Danny feels queasy with suppressed nausea and Kono is trembling at his side, while Jerry repeatedly dabs at his forehead to remove the small drops of sweat from his skin. The Goblet spits one last time and in a dramatic flare of flames a single paper sails through the air. 

"The Hogwarts Champion is -", the Headmistress declares solemnly, " _Kono Kalakaua!_ "

The sudden wave of clapping and cheering is earsplitting. It feels utterly unreal as Kono first hugs Jerry, then Danny, clutching him tightly to her shaking form, and gives them both a tremendous smile, before disappearing behind the door under the approving roar of the crowd. 

It is done. 

As he thought, Kono is Hogwarts Champion and there's absolutely nothing he can do about that. 

_***_


	4. Becoming Friends

After the choosing, nothing much changes. Kono's popularity soars, but she's always been popular, so there's more people being friendly and wanting to talk to her, but it's not so bad. 

Not like McGarrett, who is put on such a high pedestal only comparable to a level of god's, or rather Merlin's, gift to humanity.  
While the students had seemed to slowly adapt to the thought of a Quidditch Star among them, the notion of a Quidditch Star _and_ a Champion in one person is too much and McGarrett has to endure the fawning of the masses.

Sometimes he sees him hiding out in the library and they exchange short nods. Danny feels kind of bad for the poor guy.  
Though it's really surprising how many fleeting encounters he has with McGarrett - in the halls, on the stairs, at meal times. Considering they don't share any classes and are no housemates they see each other far too frequently.  
There are always gaggles of fidgeting, adolescent girls around him, who follow him step for step, giggling all the while and sneaking admiring glances at McGarrett's firm behind. Not that Danny notices that in particular, but still. The idea of being able to have any girl one likes is tempting, the reality of it is sobering.

Kono's cousin, Chin has probably drawn the worst lot though, what with his relative and best friend being rivals in the tournament.  
Secretly Danny wonders, if the guy will show up with two different banners on the first task, cheering for both of them. 

It's certainly what Danny would do in his position. 

 

***

One clear november morning, Danny stumbles up the steps to the owlery, tiredly moving one step in front of the other. The stone steps are cold, even through his slippers and it gets more drafty the higher he climbs. Tugging his scarf tighter around his neck, he goes on, determined to brave the early hour despite the cold. Half-way upstairs his toe catches on a step and he falls to his knees, losing his grip on the letter he meant to send out this morning.

The paper sails through the air right to the feet of Steve McGarrett, who appears some steps behind him. 

"Danny, are you alright?" he asks and is that a note of worry in his voice?

"I'm alright, just stumbled over my own foot", he says, forcing a laugh at his own clumsiness. "Could you pass me the letter, please?"

"Sure", he replies, picks it up and offers it to Danny, but right before Danny can grab it McGarrett pauses, his gaze catching on the last line of Danny's writing.

"Who's 'Danno'?" he asks, his curiosity shining through, and Danny snatches the paper back from him, putting it securely out of reach of McGarrett's long fingers and stomps up the rest of the stairs. A flush suffuses his cheeks and damn him, didn't he know to respect a person's privacy? McGarrett follows him at a more sedate pace, but it's not long before he reaches the owlery as well.

Ignoring him, Danny stuffs the letter angrily into an envelope, helplessly creasing it, but well, what's done is done. Matty wouldn't care about some creases, it's the letter that's important, not the paper it's written on. He hears the shuffling, hesitant steps of a person coming closer, but Danny doesn't pay it any mind, softly calling for his pretty brown barn owl. The owl lowers itself on Danny's outstretched arm, uttering a familiar, drawn-out shriek in greeting.

"Hey there, pretty one", he coos, "deliver this right to Matty, okay?" He pets her a little, stroking lightly over her brown feathers. "I'll have a treat for you when you return", he assures her and finally gives her the letter.

She spreads her wings and glides out the open window with a graceful twirl and quickly disappears in the cold morning light. McGarrett is still there and Danny waits for his approach. 

"No, stop. Tell me, McGarrett, tell me what this is. Because I don't know what you're looking for here - not the owlery! Don't tell me you're sending out letters, because I don't buy it! So, I'll be frank, the whole school's at your feet, everybody wants to be your best friend or just that you, like, acknowledge their existence, you got countless fanclubs - why are you stalking _me_?"

It pours out of the Quidditch Star, a stream of words that has been held in for far too long, "Because that's it! They don't want to know me, they just want to pretend they do! And you- you don't really care what others think." He says that like it's a desirable character trait, something to aspire to, and not something his mother has bemoaned for most of his life. 

"You should try going out in the real world - you know what I mean, and befriend some muggles", Danny reasons, "Nobody knows who you are there."

"Really? That's your solution?" McGarrett looks entirely unimpressed.

"Yep, no Quidditch or Triwizard Tournament there." He shrugs. "Why not? Might be worth a shot."

"Are you serious?" Not exactly, but what the hell, he'd thought the pureblood would flee at the mere mention of the idea. "I- I've never talked to a muggle", Steve admits, sounding entirely overwhelmed. 

"It's like talking to a wizard, only you don't mention anything magical. That's important or they might think you're crazy and then it's psychiatric wards or hospital for you. Not fun", Danny advises, while observing a beautiful specimen of a snow owl. His gaze wanders and fixates upon a very large owl in the back. It is unusual to see such an owl among the masses of smaller barn and snow owls, it seems more suited for hunting than delivering letters.

A clucking noise comes from beside him and turning around, he can see the man holding his arm up and calling for one of the owls. On command, the large owl, the one he's just observed, spreads her wide wings and descends from her perch to set down upon Steve's arm.  
He gives her an affectionate look, then introduces her with a smile, "This is Niridia." 

"She's, uh, very big?"

"Yes, the Eurasian Eagle Owl is one of the largest owl species worldwide. An apex predator." His smile is fond, as he strokes through her feathers.  
Huh, figures the guy would pick out the biggest and most dangerous owl he could. "At the top of the food chain", he adds proudly and lets her nibble on his thumb.

"Great", Danny hedges, uncertain what to say.

Then McGarrett proceeds to go through his robe and produces three carefully sealed letters and procedes with attaching them to the big owls dark foot. Danny notices the name 'Mary' on one of the envelopes and wonders who she might be. A girlfriend perhaps? 

"Back home", McGarrett murmurs, going to the window and releasing Niridia into the air. The owl's silhouette is visible for a long time and they watch her grow smaller in companiable silence, until she, as well, has disappeared from their sight.

"I didn't come here just to follow you", McGarrett says, shrugging with his broad shoulders, "But I won't deny that it was a factor. Is it so bad that I want to get to know you?"

That stumps him, because what is he supposed to say to that? Yes?  
"No", he says, a little surprised at his own involuntary answer. "That's alright."

McGarrett's expression lightens and the toothy grin makes a reappearance.  
"Yeah?"  
And he looks so hopeful goddamnit. 

"Yeah", repeats Danny firmly, "we could, you know, hang out sometime, McGarrett. Be buddies." 

Now that he thinks about it, he only ever looks carefree, when he's with Chin and sometimes Kono. The other Durmstrang students show him respect, but they're not his friends. More often than not Danny has seen their envious glances, like they would revel in the failure of one of their own. Can't be an easy dynamic on that boat of theirs. And now that Kono is Hogwarts Champion that budding friendship has no real future, either. Heck, it must even be weird with Chin, because one of his opponents happens to be Chin's favourite cousin.

"Great!" he replies, sounding honestly thrilled at the prospect of hanging out with Danny. "And call me Steve", he insists with a smile. And maybe Danny should actually start doing that. 

"Whatever, okay- Steve." Danny rolls his eyes, but at least - _Steve_ seems happy.  
"Just so we're clear", he adds, "I'm rooting for Kono to win this thing."

"I didn't expect anything else." And yup, he's still smiling at Danny like this is somehow amusing to him. 

Having send their letters ages ago, there's really no reason to linger in the cold and they slowly make their way downstairs accompanied by hooting noises and flaps. 

"She's gonna wipe the floor with your ass", Danny warns tauntingly, quoting Kono from the other day, yet Steve's smile doesn't waver, instead it gets more pronounced.

"We'll see", he retorts, "Kono is good, I know that. But I'm not bad either."

Danny narrows his eyes at him, then relents, "Good luck, anyway."

"Thanks", Steve says in a pleased tone. "So, 'Danno'?"

Of course he has to ask about that silly nickname.  
"You really want to know?" Danny asks with a quiet sigh. 

At Steve's decisive nod, he continues, "I don't know why I'm telling you this", Danny says, pausing for a moment before explaining, "Alright, so, Mattie was three. Uhm, my little brother? He tried to say my name, and all that he could say was 'Danno'. That's all that came out. Danno, okay?"

"It's cute. Danno." Steve smirks at him. 

This is really such a bad idea. 

"Shut up, Steve!"

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/8/8d/Bubo_bubo_winter_1.jpg/737px-Bubo_bubo_winter_1.jpg(Steve's Eurasian Eagle Owl)
> 
> http://www.fullyillustrated.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/03/Fully-Illustrated-barn-owl2.jpg (Danny's barn owl)  
> ____________________________________________________________________
> 
> Sooo, it's moving along. What do you think the first task should be? :)


End file.
